The Party Starts Now
The Party Starts Now a Club Penguin Animated Shorts episode by Cadence aired on YouTube on July 1st, 2012. Cadence and many dancing penguins can be seen. It is a music video episode. The full version was released on July 12th, 2012. During the Ultimate Jam, the sneak preview was on Disney Channel. It is also a song by Cadence. It is sung by Cadence and choreographed by many penguins. It is Cadence's very first single and was once #1 in the iTunes music store. The full song became available on iTunes on July 17, 2012. It is used as the theme song for the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. Episode Description In the video, Cadence sings her new song, The Party Starts Now, throughout the entire episode, and more Penguins, Puffles, and Famous Penguins come and start dance to it in the Dance Club. Then the lights in the Night Club go out, so Cadence moves the party to the roof, and the dancing continues on, getting even more popular, until the song ends with Cadence saying, "Cadence out" Among the penguins and Puffles, Aunt Arctic, Rockhopper, Dubstep, Happy77, G and PH can be seen. If you look closely, Herbert is on the Night Club, who some believe to be the cause of the power outage. History The original song was co-written by Michelle Lewis (China Anne McClain, Lisa Loeb’s Camp Lisa, Raven Symone) and guitarist/songwriter/producer/composer Dan Petty, two of the artists responsible for music from the hit animated series Doc McStuffins on Disney Junior. Penguins were finally allowed to purchase Cadence's new single album on the iTunes Music Store on July 17, 2012. The song itself has gotten positive reviews. To promote her new single, Cadence held a concert at the Epic Show Stadium with the Penguin Band. She held a concert there every twenty minutes at the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, and whenever she began to sing, many penguins would crowd her with heart emoticons or say "IT'S CADENCE!" Unfortunately, only the first part of the song is sung. It had been said in the Club Penguin Times that Rocky and CeCe had helped her prepare for the concert. Rarely, after her performance of the song, Cadence would come backstage and greet fans. On the Ultimate Jam website, lyrics sheet and dance moves for the song (shown below) can be downloaded. Song Lyrics Trivia *Rockhopper appears in this video. Though this is odd, as he was not near the island at that time. *At 1:26 you can see PH dancing with an Orange Puffle. **It is possible this Orange Puffle is Pete. *The sneak peek on a Disney video had a Sensei Gray/Arctic White/Lavender penguin, but the penguin's color was changed to green. *If you look at the end of the video you will see a Sensei Gray/Arctic White penguin. *If you pause at 0:57, 1:04 and 1:58 you will see Happy77 with no glasses and shoes. *All the mascots except The Penguin Band, Dot and Rookie have been in the video. *Cadence also appears to have the Purple Boom Box. *Herbert is seen in the animated shorts for the third time, first being Best Seat In The House and second being Puffle Trouble. *This is the third song in Club Penguin after I've Been Delayed and Better Days. *If you pause exactly at 0:55 at the exact time the lights go out, you'll see Herbert P. Bear. *Aunt Arctic had two appearances, as did Gary. If you pause at 2:29 you'll see Aunt Arctic dancing in the crowd. *It is the first music video to have a penguin (Cadence) singing. *This video is the first official Club Penguin video on YouTube to exceed 1,000,000 views making it a viral video. *This is the first time to have Moderators appear in Animated Shorts which is Happy77, the second time is in Cool In The Cold. *When Cadence is dancing with the penguins on the dance floor, the penguin on the far left is wearing the Rhythm & Purple Blues but it has no splatters and the buttons are closed. *In the book Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite!, Sensei said that he "did not care much for dancing". However, it was made up by another penguin, so it's technically not true. *Dubstep was seen in this video. *The song's instrumental version can be played in your igloo if you are a member. *It, along with other songs, is featured in Club Penguin's album, Club Penguin: The Party Starts Now!. *''"Til you're chilling like a villain in sub-zero arctic wind"'' could be a reference to Herbert. *An instrumental melody of this song can be heard while standing in the karaoke stage at the Pizza Parlor ("The Growl") during the Monsters University Takeover. *It appeared in a montage with many other songs at the Penguin Prom. *Cadence and the Penguin Band perform this song at the Music Jam 2016. Gallery Downloads-dance-moves.jpg|The dance moves PartyStartsNowFull6.png|Happy77's cameo. Note: Her glasses aren't visible Happy77InPartyStartsNow.PNG|Happy77's second cameo Happy77InPartyStartsNow2.PNG|Close up of the previous image PartyStartsNow''InSubZeroArcticWind''.png|"Chillin' like a villain in sub-zero arctic wind." PHpartynow.png|Puffle Handler dancing HerbertInPartyStartsNow.png|Herbert making a short appearance as the cause for the power outage Lolsensei1.jpg|Sensei break dancing PartyStartsNowAA.png|Aunt Arctic in the background dancing while a female penguin dances ThePartyStartsNow-AuntArcticCameo.png|Another cameo of Aunt Arctic, where she's seen in the crowd on the left PartyStartsGary.png|Gary the Gadget Guy's cameo appearance Red and Blue Dancing.png|Two of the Four Ninjas dancing with Gary in the background Dubstep.JPG|Dubstep and possibly his owner Thepartystartsnowrh.png|Rockhopper and Yarr's cameo appearance gary shown in the party starts now.PNG|Gary making a cameo appearance. Note: The Four Ninjas are shown New Town In PSN.PNG|The Town in the video Videos Club Penguin Cadence - "The Party Starts Now" (Sneak Preview)|Sneak preview The Party Starts Now! - Official Music Video - Disney Club Penguin|The music video The Party Starts Now (From "Club Penguin")|Full Version External links *Soundtracks *Monsters University Takeover Remix Category:Cadence Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Music Category:2012 Category:Songs Category:ITunes